Purines, acting via an extracellular purinoreceptor, have been implicated as having a variety of physiological and pathological roles. (See, Burnstock (1993) Drug Dev. Res. 28:195-206.) Purinoreceptors (P2) have been generally categorized as either metabotropic nucleotide receptors or ionotropic receptors for extracellular nucleotides. Metabotropic nucleotide receptors (usually designated P2Y or P2Y(n), where “n” is a subscript integer indicating subtype) are believed to differ from ionotropic receptors (usually designated P2X or P2X(n) in that they are based on a different fundamental means of transmembrane signal transduction: P2Y receptors operate through a G protein-coupled system, while P2X receptors are ligand-gated ion channels.
At least seven P2X receptors, and the cDNA sequences encoding them, have been identified to date. P2X1 cDNA was cloned from the smooth muscle of the rat vas deferens (Valera et al. (1994) Nature 371:516-519) and P2X2 cDNA was cloned from PC12 cells (Brake et al. (1994) Nature 371:519-523). Five other P2X receptors have been found in cDNA libraries by virtue of their sequence similarity to P2X1 and P2X2—P2X3: Lewis et al. (1995) Nature 377:432-435, Chen et al. (1995) Nature 377:428-431; P2X4: Buell et al. (1996) EMBO J. 15:55-62, Seguela et al. (1996) j. Neurosci. 16:448-455, Bo et al. (1995) FEBS Lett. 375:129-133, Soto et al. (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:3684-3688, Wang et al. (1996) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 220:196-202; P2X5: Collo et al. (1996) j. Neurosci. 16:2495-2507, Garcia-Guzman et al. (1996) FEBS Lett. 388:123-127; P2X6: Collo et al. (1996), supra, Soto et al. (1996) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 223:456-460; P2X7: Surprenant et al. (1996) Science 272:735-738). For a comparison of the amino acid sequences of rat P2X receptor see Buell et al. (1996) Eur. J. Neurosci. 8:2221-2228.
Purinergic receptors, in particular, P2X receptors, are known to function as homomultimeric cation-permeable ion channels and, in some cases, as heteromeric channels consisting of two different P2X receptor subtypes (Lewis et al., Nature 377:432-435 (1995); Le et al., J. Neurosci. 18:7152-7159 (1998); Torres et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 54:989-993 (1998)). The P2X2 and P2X3 subunits form functional channels when expressed alone, and can also form a functional heteromultimeric channel that has properties similar to currents seen in native sensory channels when co-expressed. At least one pair of P2X receptor subtypes, P2X2 and P2X3, functions as a heteromeric channel in rat nodose ganglion neurons where it exhibits distinct pharmacological and electrophysiological properties (Lewis et al., supra (1995)).
Native P2X receptors are known to form rapidly activated, nonselective cationic channels upon activation by ATP. The channels formed by P2X receptors generally have high Ca2+ permeability (P(Ca)/P(Na)). With respect to individual receptors, the P2X3 purinergic receptor is a ligand-gated cation channel that is selectively permeable to small cations. Known ligands for P2X receptors include natural nucleotides, for example, ATP, UTP, UDP, or synthetic nucleotides, for example 2-methylthioATP. ATP, in addition to its function as an intracellular energy donor, is now recognized as an important neurotransmitter or cotransmitter, in both the central and peripheral nervous system (Ralevic, V., et al., Pharmacol. Rev., 50:413-492 (1998)). It is released from a variety of cell types, including nerve fibers, upon stimulation and produces diverse effects on many tissues by activation of specific membrane receptors including purinoreceptors (P2 receptor) (See Burnstock, G., Pharmacol. Rev., 24:509-581 (1972); Burnstock, G., Cell Membrane Receptor for Drugs and Hormones: A Multidisciplinary Approach, edited by R. W. Straub and L. Bolid. New York: Raven, 1978, p. 107-118). With respect to the P2X purinergic receptor, data suggest that ATP is capable of activating P2X3 homomeric receptors and P2X2/P2X3 heteromeric receptors where it functions as an excitatory neurotransmitter in the spinal cord dorsal horn and in primary afferents from sensory ganglia. In vitro, co-expression of P2X2 and P2X3 receptor subunits is necessary to produce ATP-gated currents with the properties seen in some sensory neurons. See, Lewis, et al. (1995) Nature 377:432-435.
ATP, and to a lesser extent, adenosine, can stimulate sensory nerve endings resulting in intense pain and a pronounced increase in sensory nerve discharge. According to available data, ATP released from damaged cells can evoke pain by activating P2X3 homomeric receptors, or P2X2/P2X3 heteromeric receptors expressed on nociceptive nerve endings of sensory nerves. This is consistent with reports of the induction of pain by intradermally applied ATP in the human blister-base model; the identification of P2X3 containing receptor on nociceptive neurons in the tooth pulp; and with reports that P2X antagonists are analgesic in animal models. To date, research data suggests that the mechanism whereby ATP-induced activation of the P2X purinergic receptors on dorsal root ganglion nerve terminals in the spinal cord and on neurons in the brain results in pain sensation is by the stimulation of the release of glutamate, a key neurotransmitter involved in nociceptive signaling.
It has also been recently demonstrated that P2X3 receptor gene disruption results in a diminished sensitivity to noxious chemical stimuli and reduced pain. The nociceptive effects of exogenously administered ATP and P2X containing receptor agonists have also been demonstrated in laboratory animals. See Bland-Ward et al., Dr. J. Pharmacol. 122:366-371 (1997); Hamilton et al., Br. J. Phamacol. 126:326-332 (1999). The peripheral nociceptive actions of P2X activation and stimulation of spinal P2X containing receptor also contribute to nociception as indicated by the ability of intrathecally (i.t.) administered P2 receptor agonists to increase sensitivity to acute and persistent noxious stimuli in rodents. See Driessen et al., Brain Res. 666:182-188 (1994); Tsuda et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 127:449-4S6 (1999); Tsuda et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 128:1497-1504 (1999). A selective P2 receptor-mediated increase in ectopic neuronal excitability that is localized to damaged sensory afferents has also been recently reported in rats following chronic constriction nerve injury. See Chen et al., NeuroReport 10:2779-2782 (1999). This role in pain transmission is consistent with the observation that the rat P2X3 receptor expression is found primarily in a subset of neurons of the sensory ganglia, which are involved in pain transmission. See Chen et al., Nature 377:428-430 (1995); Vulchanova et al., Neuropharmacol. 36:1229-1242 (1997). See also US20080004442, US200700409609, WO2007041087, WO2006119504, WO200112627, WO2007001973, U.S. Ser. No. 61/132,178, U.S. Ser. No. 61/001,376, U.S. Ser. No. 61/197,869 and WO2007010553.
Taken together, the functional and immunohistochemical localization of P2X3 containing receptors (P2X3 and/or P2X2/3) on sensory nerves indicates that these P2X receptors may have a primary role in mediating the nociceptive effects of ATP. Thus, compounds which block or inhibit activation of P2X3 receptors serve to block the pain stimulus. More, receptor antagonists to compounds which normally activate the P2X3 receptor and/or P2X2/P2X3 heteromeric channels, such as ATP, could successfully block the transmission of pain. Indeed, modulators of P2X receptors, e.g., P2X3 receptor may find use as analgesics.
Additionally, compounds that block or inhibit activation of P2X3 receptors also serve to treat genitourinary, gastrointestinal and respiratory diseases, conditions and disorders or receptor antagonists to compounds which normally activate the P2X3 receptor and/or P2X2/P2X3 heteromeric channels, such as ATP are useful for treatment of genitourinary, gastrointestinal and respiratory diseases, conditions and disorders.
Burnstock (1999) J. Anatomy 194:335-342; and Ferguson et al. (1997) J. Physiol. 505:503-511 disclose that P2X receptor subunits have been found on afferents in rodent and human bladder urothelium. There data suggests that ATP may be released from epithelial/endothelial cells of the urinary bladder or other hollow organs as a result of distention. ATP released in this manner may serve a role in conveying information to sensory neurons located in subepithelial components, e.g., suburothelial lamina propria (Namasibayam, et al. (1999) BJU Intl. 84:854-860). P2X receptors have been studied in a number of neurons including sensory, sympathetic, parasympathetic, mesenteric, and central neurons (Zhong, et al. (1998) Br. J. Pharmacol. 125:771-781). These studies indicate that purinergic receptors play a role in affterent neurotransmission from the bladder, and that modulators of P2X receptors are potentially useful in the treatment of bladder disorders such as urinary incontinence and other genitourinary diseases or conditions.
P2X3 receptors have been shown to be expressed in human colon, and are expressed at higher levels in inflamed colon, than in normal colon (Y. Yiangou et al, Neurokastroenterol Mot (2001) 13:365-69). P2X3 receptors have also been implicated in detection of distension or intraluminal pressure in the intestine and initiation of reflex contractions (X. Bian et al. J. Physiol (2003) 551.1:309-22), and have linked this to coilitis (G. Wynn et al., Am J. Physiol Gastrointest Liver Physiol (2004) 287:G647-57).
P2X3 receptors also have been shown to be expressed in pulmonary neuroepithelial bodies (NEBs), implicating the receptor in pain transmission in the lung (Inge Brouns et al., Am J. Respir Cell Mol Bial (2000) 23:52061). Additionally, P2X2 and P2X3 receptors have been implicated in pO2 detection in pulmonary NEBs (W. Rong et al., J. Neurosci (2003) 23(36):11315-21).
However, the utility of available purinergic ligands to evaluate the role of individual P2 receptor subtypes in mammalian physiology has been complicated by the susceptibility of P2 receptor agonists to undergo enzymatic degradation. As well, the study of the role of an individual P2X receptor is hampered by the lack of receptor subtype-specific agonists and antagonists.
Consequently, the state of the art begs an inquiry into methods and/or compounds which will provide the ability to regulate or control the P2X receptors, for example, P2X3, because control of such receptors will provide the ability to minimize pain in patients in need of such treatment. In addition, for both research and therapeutic purposes there is a need in the art for specific agonists and antagonists for each P2X receptor subtype and, in particular, agents that will be effective in vivo, as well as for methods for identifying purinoreceptor-specific agonist and antagonist compounds.
The present invention aims to overcome some of the aforementioned drawbacks by providing novel P2X3 receptor antagonists that play a critical role in treating disease states associated with pain, in particular peripheral pain, inflammatory pain, or tissue injury pain that can be treated using a P2X3 receptor subunit modulator.